


The Woman

by yuto_da



Series: Alps. [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: @youaretrue, Baking, Coffee, Damen can Bake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: His weakness led him to open his eyes slowly, and blinking blearily. His eyes unfocused and focused on the random pattern of stars on the ceiling. He remembered the day he and Damen had struggled to place those stars. It had been soon after their moving in together, barely any of Laurent's things had been unpacked and put away when Damen had walked into the bedroom with a bag of stars in his hand. Laurent remembered the number of complaints he sent in his lover's direction. ("Too cheesy." "Seriously, Damen, it's incredibly cheesy." "Please don't hang them up." "I am literally pleading with you to not stick those glow-in-the-dark stars on our ceiling.") He had, at the time, been completely against the sticking of any and all stars on their bedroom ceiling, but now, Laurent couldn't imagine a morning without waking up to see the universe painted out on the ceiling.





	The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm new to the Captive Prince fandom and this is my first work in the fandom. Please take care of me and, if any one wants to request a situation perfect for DamenxLaurent, text me in the comments or hit me up on tumblr. My message box is always free. Do enjoy the series, and I'll try updating regularly as I can.

"Mmh.." Laurent groaned, his voice thick and layered with sleep.

He didn't want to wake up so early in the morning but the smell wafting from the kitchen into their bedroom was testing his strength and Laurent was completely weak to the smell of homemade pancakes and waffles and the greatest coffee known to man. Or at least to Laurent.

His weakness led him to open his eyes slowly, and blinking blearily. His eyes unfocused and focused on the random pattern of stars on the ceiling. He remembered the day he and Damen had struggled to place those stars. It had been soon after their moving in together, barely any of Laurent's things had been unpacked and put away when Damen had walked into the bedroom with a bag of stars in his hand. Laurent remembered the number of complaints he sent in his lover's direction. ("Too cheesy." "Seriously, Damen, it's incredibly cheesy." "Please don't hang them up." "I am literally pleading with you to not stick those glow-in-the-dark stars on our ceiling.") He had, at the time, been completely against the sticking of any and all stars on their bedroom ceiling, but now, Laurent couldn't imagine a morning without waking up to see the universe painted out on the ceiling.

Laurent tried moving but the cocoon of blankets around him prevented much movement.

Laurent sighed. The cocooning was a normal, almost everyday occurrence and every time it happened, Laurent vowed he would wake up early the next morning to avoid the cocooning Damen believed the blonde male needed in replacement for his extremely heated body. Laurent never woke up and, Damen continued wrapping his lover in their thick blanket whenever he left the bed for his morning routine and left Laurent peacefully asleep.

Laurent was rather weak to the temptations of sleep and more often than not, he would be found sleeping in at nine in the morning while the rest of the world was up and about. He was sure if it wasn't for Damen being an early riser, he would have missed out on more than the train.

Laurent removed the thick wad of blankets surrounding him and got out of bed, walking down the hall to the bathroom, he relieved his bladder and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen, yawning slightly as he went. Stopping at the kitchen's doorframe, Laurent watched, hands crossed, eyebrow arched, as Damen bent down and opened the oven door, peering into the heated space with a keen eye. The smell that rose from the opened oven door had Laurent's stomach growling in hunger.

"What are you making? It smells heavenly." Laurent questioned, uncrossing his hand and walking into the kitchen. He went over to Damen and bent low, kissing Damen on the cheek with a mumbled good morning.

Damen chuckled. "It's cake. Your favorite. Chocolate and vanilla."

Laurent straightened and groaned slightly. "You are going to be the reason I die early thanks to a heart attack."

Damen chuckled again and closed the oven door, straightening and looking at his lover, fresh from bed, hair still mussed from sleep and an adorable pout on his pink lips. "That won't happen. I'll be there to feed you salads and healthy meals." He kissed Laurent on the lips, a light peck compared to their usual kisses.

"Mmh...this is why I love you." Laurent said, pulling away from Damen and going to get himself a cup of coffee. It always tasted amazing and, Laurent had little to no clue as to what the dark-haired male did to it. He had once sat down and watched carefully as Damen prepared coffee and there wasn't anything he did differently or added inside. Laurent was left amiss and forever wondering.

"Because I'm going to give you a heart attack?"

Laurent chuckled. "No. Because you make amazing food and I'm horrible at cooking. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably live off whatever Nicaise eats."

"Auguste wouldn't let you."

Laurent laughed as he poured coffee into his cup and took a sip, smiling as the hot drink warmed up his insides. "Yeah, that's true."

Damen went to the blonde male and wrapped his hands around the smaller male's waist. He pressed his front against Laurent's back and gently nuzzled his nose into Laurent's neck, smiling as the action produced another laugh from Laurent. Damen deeply inhaled the unique scent of his and Laurent's bodies mixed together. It was musky with a bittersweet smell of lime. "And neither would I. You'd be thinner than you already are."

"Is that your plan then? To slowly fatten me up like a pig?" Laurent fought to keep the smile out of his voice and took another sip of the coffee, relaxing wholly into Damen's hold.

Damen laughed again, the action causing his chest to vibrate and send vibrations through Laurent's back, making him laugh slightly at the ticklish feeling. "Yes Laurent. My plan since I met you was to slowly fatten you up with delicious homemade treats till your too heavy to move on your own and you'd need my help forever."

"You have no idea how stalker-ish you sound, do you?"

Damen simply laughed and removed his hands from Laurent's waist, going over to the oven and peering inside to see how the cake was progressing. It was almost done and Damen closed the oven door to go and get a plate before turning off the heat and leaving the cake to slowly cook inside the oven for a few more minutes. He went over to the stack of pancakes and waffles and served a few into the plate, before turning on his heel and giving the plate over to Laurent.

"Thank you." Laurent said, taking the plate and putting it aside to get a fork and knife. He searched for a place to put down his plate, sit and drink his coffee while still talking to Damen and couldn't find any. Damen noticed his dilemma and took the plate and cup from Laurent. He gestured for the blonde male to sit on the counter and waited till Laurent was comfortably settled before handing him back the coffee and plate. He snagged a pancake as repayment.

Laurent ate with a fork and knife, but Damen preferred his hands and every time he ate with them, it made Laurent cringe.

"Would it hurt if you ate with a fork at the very least? So many germs and diseases are carried by hand and, you are not helping by eating food with your hands." Laurent said, cutting a waffle into a square and stabbing it with his fork  before bringing the piece to his mouth and eating it. He tried not to groan at the delicious taste but failed.

"It's easier and faster to simply eat it than getting a fork." Damen said, biting into the pancake and chewing slowly as he went to remove the cake from the oven.

"Maybe so, but you risk your health by doing so." Laurent argued back.

Damen removed the cake from the oven and placed it aside for it to cool. He got a plate and kept the cake on it, smiling proudly at how good it came out. Damen got a plate of his own and filled it with pancakes, waffles and a slice of freshly baked cake. He ignored Laurent's complain and moved his plate from his lap, placing it aside and putting his plate beside it, Damen simply looked up at Laurent.

"What?" Laurent asked nervously, expecting something embarrassing to be stuck on his face or in his hair.

"Nothing...just..." Damen paused and cocked his head slightly to the side, his eyes thoroughly searching Laurent's face. What he was looking for, Laurent was completely oblivious to it.

"You are seriously beautiful, you know that?" Damen suddenly asked.

Laurent wasn't one for blushing much, or showing his emotions on his face but the sudden compliment had him widening his eyes in surprise and blushing brightly. He covered Damen's intense sapphire eyes with his hand and said, "Eat your food."

Damen laughed and gently removed Laurent's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the middle of Laurent's palm, Damen replied, "Feed it to me."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Are you a child?"

"No," Damen shook his head and interlaced his fingers with Laurent's and squeezing lightly. "I just want to eat from your hand."

"You are not going to be eating from my hand. You are going to eat from a more hygienic alternative."

Damen laughed again. "Yes Laurent."

Laurent wasn't much for emotions, but being there in that moment with Damen, in all the mornings long gone and the ones to come, he couldn't fight the smile blooming on his lips or the warm feeling growing inside his chest and, if these were the sort of mornings that awaited him, Laurent was more than willing leave the comforts of their bed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Did it feel you with fluff? Tell me!!


End file.
